The use of wipers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wipers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning moisture from a section of glass material are known and consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations. More particularly, the prior art specific to side windows is limited and includes a portable vehicle window wiper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,774 (1995) to Adams and a spare wheel carrier-mounted rear window wiper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,086 to Gold. It would be desirable to provide a permanent side-window wiper to clean moisture from a side window. The present invention addresses this long felt need in the art.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,301 (1985) to Seizt which teaches a side view mirror truck windshield wiper for extended side view mirrors on trucks or the like. The windshield wiper utilizes a pneumatic cylinder supported on a wiper support frame to effect a reciprocal movement of a wiper blade connected thereto. The wiper support frame is connected with the mirror in a co-planar relation and may be used as a handle to adjust the mirror as the mirror and wiper support frame are secured together as a unit.
Other known prior art wipers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,485 (1988) to Egner-Walter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,241 (1992) to Kobayashi; and Design U.S. Pat. No. 331,556 (1992) to Ismert.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a window wiper for attachment to a vehicle door to reciprocally clear moisture from an adjacent window that includes a housing having a bracket projecting therefrom which may be inserted between a base of the window and an adjoining portion of the vehicle door, with an electric motor operable to reciprocate a wiper arm and its associated windshield wiping blade across the window.
In these respects, the vehicle window wiper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed from the purpose of reciprocally cleaning and clearing moisture from an adjacent window.